Those Nights
by TheAwesomenessThatIsDumbledore
Summary: Songfic to "Those Nights" by Skillet. Max reflects on the nights she shared with Fang, before he left. Spoiler for FANG.


_I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all_

We used to make the stupidest jokes and still laugh, just to stop from breaking down.

_It was better than going mad_

_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_

_Forget 'em all_

_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_

_Together we faced it all_

Whether it was brains-on-sticks or dying mutant brothers, we'd had most of the problems in the book. We really HAD faced it all.

_Remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

Whenever one of us was on watch, it always just so happened that the other one couldn't sleep. Almost all night, every night,

we'd just talk, joke, anything to take our mind off it all.

_In the dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

Okay, maybe we weren't quite that high-tech, but Fang was always on his blog, and I would find some kind of source of entertainment, whether it was the stars or Fang himself.

_Didn't want to go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

It was almost always so hard; even when we were relaxing on a beach, memories of the School tortured us, there was the constant worry of being found by whitecoats.

_I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here_

_As long as we'd forget our lives_

Well, we wouldn't drive (except for in California, but that was anything but relaxing), but we'd fly. Feel the exhilaration of wind running through your feathers, just to forget it all.

_We were so young and confused_

_That we didn't know to laugh or cry_

_Those nights were ours_

_They will live and never die_

_Together we'd stand forever_

It seemed like those nights would go on forever, never-ending. It was a routine, alway talking, or laughing, or just sitting in companionable silence.

_Remember when we'd _

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In the dark room lit by the TV light_

Substitute TV for moon and stars, and that was it. We would just... be together. All the time. Facing it all, never giving up. Together.

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

They really did keep me alive. I don't know what I would've down without you, Fang. I never thought I'd have to know.

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't want to go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those night kept me alive_

_Those nights belong to us_

_There's nothing wrong with us_

_Those nights belong to us_

They were ours, those nights. Nobody, not Angel, or Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy; none of them could connect the way we did. It was ours, for those precious hours, the world as ours, everything was totally doable. Easy, even.

_I remember when we used to laugh_

_And now I wish those nights would last_

I wish those nights had never ended. And I never expected you to be the one to end them. Why, Fang? I thought you needed me as much as I needed you.

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In the dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't want to go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those night kept me alive_

I don't know how I'll make it, now. Maybe before. Maybe. But now that I know what it's like to be held by you, to feel your lips on mine, I don't think I can. You were the one I trusted most, and you betrayed me.

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In the dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't want to go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those night kept me alive_

You helped me all the times life was hard, but now your not here for the very hardest part. In fact you're the cause of it. Why, Fang? Why?

_Those nights belong to us_

_There's nothing wrong _

Now here I am, cursed to feigning happiness for the rest of my life. Nothing's wrong, I say; because it isn't. Everything is wrong. Everything.

Wow, that was a lot darker than I thought it would be. Any way, you know the drill. R&R, Fang clones, etc., etc.


End file.
